BTS JiKook: You Are Loved
by ShipALLTheStr8Men
Summary: Lately, Jimin has been more exhausted. He is barely sleeping or eating and it hurts Jungkook to see Jimin destroy himself this way. Jungkook sets out to break through Jimin's self-conscious shell to show him that every ounce of him can be, and will be loved and adored. #JIMINYOUAREPERFECT


"Hey, Jimin, do you wanna get dinner?" Jungkook asked, standing up from the living room couch and straightening out his button up.

"Hmmm?" Jimin cocked his head to his shoulder, forefinger cutely on his chin to portray a face in thought. "No, I'm not really hungry yet."

"Pff" Jungkook shifts his attention from his futily wrinkled shirt to give a judging smirk to Jimin (who ignores Jungkook (ノ°Д°）ノ︵ ┻━┻) "I think you've just forgotten what hunger feels like. You're always so busy."

Jimin flips a page and continues reading the script for their next performance, probably rehearsing the actions in his mind and seeking to perfect it , _as usual._ Jungkook frowns.

"You've got to love yourself, _moochiii_ ~❤ _._ Jungkook teases.

Jimin's eye twitches. (Perhaps our valiant soldier has had a nerve stricken).  
Suddenly, Jimin jumps up and starts furiously (play) hitting Jungkook. Jungkook shields himself (the best he can) by forming an _X_ in front of Jimin's fire. "Haha, hey! _Mochi_ is kawaii~"

"Stop it, I'm not 'Mochi'!" Jimin's rapid fire intensifies.

"Cute, sweet, fluffy.."

"Jungkook!"

"Eat you right up, my little mochiii~" Jungkook keeps teasing.

Suddenly, Jimin backs off and about-faces Jungkook, hugging his knees to his chest and crossing his arms across them.

"Haha, did that tantrum wear you out yet? You ready to go eat?" Jungkook raises his body off the ground and dusts off his now also-wrinkled pants. He wipes tears of laughter from his eyes.

 _Sniffling._

"Huh?" Wide eyes, Jungkook shoots a serious glance toward Jimin('s back..). "Jimin..?"  
Jimin uses the sleeve of his oversized sweater to, what appears like, wipe his face.  
"Oi, Jiminie.." Jungkook walks toward Jimin and lightly places his hand on his slender shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Jimin turns around and slaps Jungkook's hand away, while covering his (teary) face with his other sleeve.

" _Hey."_ Jungkook asserts sternly.  
Jungkook tackles Jimin off his balance and onto the ground. Jimin's back is thrust onto the floor. Jungkook's hands firmly lace around Jimin's delicate wrists. Teary and wide-eyed on the floor, Jimin gapes at Jungkook's powerful body hovering over him.

 _Breathtaking._

Jimin shyly turns away to avoid eye contact.

"Jimin, why are you so self-conscious, huh?"  
Jimin's sole response is a sniffle.  
"You're such a wonderful, talented human being. Why do you let such little frivolous remarks bother you?"

"Get off."

"Don't you think you're worth more than what people say or think about you?"

"Get off me!" Jimin struggles to break free from Jungkook's strong grasp.

"Not until you finally talk to me!" Retorts Jungkook.  
Jimin tries to thrust his body forward to break from Jungkook's grasp, but with no success.

"Jungkook, just stop!" begs Jimin.

Jungkook stealthily lets go of one of Jimin's wrists with his left hand and firmly grasps Jimin's chin, using his forearm to keep Jimin's right hand restrained.  
"I want you to look at me and talk to me!" Jungkook demands, inches from Jimin's exhausted little face.

"What are you..?!" A rosy blush sneaks upon Jimin's cheeks and nose. "Don't look at me like this!" Jimin (futily) attempts to turn away and break eye contact with Jungkook.  
"Don't you have enough to laugh at me about?"

Jungkook is taken aback. "No one is laughing at you! Who put this self-loathing shit in your head, Jimin? You _deserve to love yourself!"_

"No, I don't! I'm awful, and a disgrace, and a failure, and everyone hates me!" Jimin shouts, slightly choking on his emotions. "I hate me!" Jimin breaks into sobs. His hot tears further staining his pride with shame.

"No one loves you, huh?" Jungkook's tone turned serious. Do you have _any_ idea how much it hurts me to watch you isolate, hate, and _slowly destroy_ yourself?"

"Well, you shouldn't care! It's not even your busi-" Jimin was interrupted by Jungkook firmly planting his soft, yet angered lips upon Jimin's tender, plump lips.

 _Eyes widen._

Jimin, out of utter shock, hoists his lower back, once again struggling to break Jungkook's grasp and throw him off of his body. Jungkook takes advantage of Jimin's position and uses his freed left arm to hungrily embrace Jimin's slim, fit physique. Releasing Jimin's left wrist, Jungkook grasps Jimin's soft, wavy angel locks and playfully tugs at them while simultaneously planting a firmer, passionate kiss upon his lips. Gasping, Jimin pulls his neck back to break for a second, desperate breath.

 _Hot breaths mingle in a blinding steam._

Jimin's break for breath releases a luscious moan that drives Jungkook to lose his remaining ounce of seizes the moment to introduce a tongue joust inside their mouths.

It's obvious to Jungkook that Jimin is a virgin to such passion, and overtakes his inexperience to play with and showcase all the areas inside Jimin's mouth to see what other different kinds of adorable moans he can release. Becoming slowly seduced, Jimin gives merely fighting Jungkook's motions and attempts to mimic his actions in order to show that he too can be a formidable opponent in this tongue dance.

Overjoyed with his successful seduction, Jungkook continues to play with Jimin's delectable mouth while tousling and tugging Jimin's hair more.

 _I desire you so badly, it physically pains me, Jimin... my love yearns for you, but some liar taught you to not love yourself; to not see how amazing you really are, in every aspect._

Jungkook finally musters enough willpower to break the kiss, feeling that if they continued, then they may pass out from lack of oxygen. Jungkook wasn't ready for this _ecstacy to end just yet._

 _Heavy passion-intoxicated panting._

"I don't know what voice hides in the dark depths of your mind to feed you these negative lies about yourself, but you need to fight them, Jimin, and see you for how the rest of us really see you. Not what the darkness tells you to believe about how we see you."

Jungkook slides his hand under Jimin's sweater and sensually glides his hand up from the small of Jimin's back, up his spine, sending electrifying shocks throughout Jimin's body, causing him to gasp and pull his head back. Jungkook trails soft kisses up Jimin's slender neck, releasing even more gasps and muffled moans as Jimin tries to cover for his (remaining) pride over Jungkook.

"I love everything about you so fucking much." "Your hair…" Jungkook tugs Jimin's hair. "Your eyes…" he softly kisses Jimin's closed, teary eyes. "Your lips" Jungkook leans in close, his erratic breath upon Jimin "of course…" he kisses and lightly bites and sucks on Jimin's lower lip. Jimin gasps and claws Jungkook's back in shock. Jungkook returns a soft smirk and giggle upon Jimin's lips.

 _So cute._

"I love your personality, your energy, and I adore the whole of you…" Jungkook leans in and licks Jimin's neck and lightly bites and sucks on it, forming a fresh hickey.

Jimin thrusts his body upward and digs his nails into Jungkook's back, only causing Jungkook to bite down harder and tug Jimin's hair rougher.

 _You may sing for someone to save you, Jimin, but for now, I'm this very moment no one will. You are all mine, and I will show you how to love yourself and how to be loved._


End file.
